madagascarfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Deb1701
Archives All previous entries can be found in the archives. */Archive 1-2010/ (January 2010 to December 2010) */Archive 2-2011.1/ (January 2011 to August 2011) ---- The Return of the Revenge of Dr. Blowhole I wish to rename "The Return of the Revenge of Dr. Blowhole" to "Blowhole Strikes Back"Chubzhac 20:12, September 4, 2011 (UTC) :I will rename the page if the title shown on the episode is "Blowhole Strikes Back" -- The Return of the Revenge of Dr. Blowhole Download link When is the download link going to be up for the Blowhole Movie. Riconator 11:30, September 10, 2011 (UTC) :I just posted the AVI link. Once I have the file convert I will post the iPod links. Blowhole Strikes Back online Ipod MV4 file is visable through edit but not clickable? :It works for me. Penguins Talk Box Can you create a character page for the Penguins Talk Box? It's a important tool they use like their car. If the car gets a character page why not the Talk Box? :It does. Speak and Spell MP4 file The quicktime MP4 file for Blowhole Strikes Back has no sound when you download it. Can you fix that, please? :The sound is there when I play it. click here. Cast lists Sorry, but I have cast lists for Wishful Thinking and April Fools, as that episodes were aired in Russia. Can I upload them? Ром-Ник 17:15, September 16, 2011 (UTC) :Please do. Thanks, Pets Peeved/Byte Sized Are these episodes going to be uploaded soon? Riconator 00:38, September 25, 2011 (UTC) :The AVI links are up. Working on converting to iPod files. :Thanks. You know, I just published the question after you uploaded the AVI which made me go :0 Riconator 01:18, September 25, 2011 (UTC) ::iPod links are now up. Pet Peeved Ipod mv4 file won't go to the megaload site. :Works for me. Try again. Mainpage Columns Hey there, My name is Kate and I work for Wikia. When the ads go up on the right column for Madagascar Wiki it will push the mainpage down. I was wondering if you or the other admins would like to divide the mainpage into two left and right columns to prevent it? Let me know, thanks! http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/sixbitsnonethewiser/images/0/07/Kate_03.png (talk) 22:44, September 26, 2011 (UTC) :Not sure what you mean? If you look at this wiki:http://thelyinggame.wikia.com/wiki/The_Lying_Game_Wiki for example, you can see that the ad on the right is pushing the right column down. It's not a problem because the wiki is in 2 columns and the ad doesn't interfere with anything. But for Madagascar, it'll cut across the page. What do you think? http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/sixbitsnonethewiser/images/0/07/Kate_03.png (talk) 23:26, September 26, 2011 (UTC) The position seems to indicate that it will wind up beside the SITE MESSAGES box. In which case we can just make the box 75% of width of the page instead of 100% Yep, if you'd like to move just the Site Messages box, that works too. Here is the code for the columns if you want to do it yourself: http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/sixbitsnonethewiser/images/0/07/Kate_03.png (talk) 00:07, September 27, 2011 (UTC) :Added tags. 08:45, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Alienated/ The Otter Woman casts Me again! Is it good that I have uploaded cast lists for these episodes, as they were aired in Russia on 23 September, 2011? Ром-Ник 15:08, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Yes. Thanks. If you have of the other missing ones, please upload as well. More lists I uploaded casts for Maurice at Peace and Right Hand Man. Soon, I'll upload cast for Brain Drain.Ром-Ник 17:23, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Lunacorn Can you get a picture of Private's lunacorn doll, I've created a page for her. link to Lunacorn doll page: Princess_Self-Respectra Help hi thanks for leaving a message yeah is it possible if you could help me with the transcript for hard boiled eggy i am kind of new to this wiki so if you could help me that would be great1997NR 12:58, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Question Hello Mr. Admin, who made this wiki? star kirby12 Talk Star shop CPAQ,Star shop,Library| 08:38, October 4, 2011 (UTC) :Why do you ask?